


coffee stranger

by glitszy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Chuu saves the day, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Yves is broken hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitszy/pseuds/glitszy
Summary: Sooyoung just went through a rough break up, Jiwoo comes to save the day.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	coffee stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently writing drabbles more to test my writing skills, this might be my best drabble yet omg it's basically my baby. i hope you enjoy :D

Sooyoung had just gone through a rough breakup, as recent as five minutes ago.

  
  


_ She found her partner making out with another woman in the back parking lot of her office building. Her office building. The nerve of them, she chuckles. _

  
  


_ “Is she your new me?”  _

  
  


_ “Sooyoung… I can explain.” _

  
  


_ “Shut the fuck up.” _

  
  


_ Sooyoung stormed off, with her heart shattered in a million pieces. Devastation flowing through her veins, hatred clouding her mind as she is reminded by the image of what she saw earlier. _

  
  


_ She was distraught to say the least.  _

  
  


She can’t even go to her car, she parked it in that damned lot with those damned people. 

  
  


The sky had started to rain too, it seems nature sympathizes with her today.

  
  


Sooyoung didn’t have an umbrella, she also left it in her car, she is now soaked. She shivers and sighs, taking a seat at the nearest wooden bench she could find.

  
  


She looks down on her lap, her lips trembling, and that’s where the dam burst open. Tears flowing down the brim of her eyes, the sweet rainwater hanging by her forehead mixing with her glistening tears.

  
  


And that’s when she noticed a woman sitting next to her— an umbrella in her right hand to protect them from the rain that has reduced to a drizzle —in her left hand was a lidded cup of coffee.

She says, “Isn’t today a great day to be alive?”

Sooyoung smiles and then bawls uncontrollably.

  
  


The woman asks Sooyoung if there was something she’d like to say and in between sniffles she told her about her break up almost fifteen minutes ago.

  
  


“My name is Jiwoo.” The woman introduces. Jiwoo hands Sooyoung the cup of coffee, she declined at first, but the adorable woman with bangs insisted. She told Sooyoung to do what she wants that makes her happy, and to look forward to what the bright future awaits her.

  
  


“Are you a therapist?” Sooyoung asks.

  
  


“That doesn’t matter.” She smiles.

  
  


Jiwoo told her to trust her instincts and to always follow happiness.

  
  


“Sooyoung.”

  
  


“Hm?” Jiwoo hums.

  
  


“My name is Sooyoung.” She smiles.

  
  


The two hugged each other after parting their own ways, Sooyoung went to her best friend’s place, Jinsoul, instead of her apartment that she shared with her partner. She cried herself to sleep that night.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Sooyoung wanted to tell Jiwoo that she started to rebuild her life and searched for her happiness. Sooyoung wanted to tell her that she’s figuring things out slowly, understanding that growth is a process.

  
  


Sometimes she even wonders if Jiwoo was an angel sent to guide her or just a normal person who saw the sadness in Sooyoung’s eyes. 

  
  


Either way, she thanks Jiwoo with all her heart. She hopes that they meet again, under better circumstances and better weather. Sooyoung had never cried that hard in public and while it was embarrassing, Jiwoo’s kindness helped her life to change for the better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sooo how was it? :D i hope you liked it, i got inspired to write this story from a post i saw on reddit a while ago and i thought chuuves would be the perfect dynamic for this story. pls show your thoughts on the comments. thanku!


End file.
